The Lost Time Lord
by sukeet
Summary: He didn't know what to think; either the universe is doing him a favor for once or it's giving him trouble again.
1. Found

The Lost Time Lord

**Found**

* * *

The Doctor never imagined that something so extordinary as this could ever happen. A living Time Lord this day and age, on Earth no less, lost to time. He stared at her while she swept the grounds of the surrounding shrine, his hearts beating fast with the conflicting emotions that ravaged his entire being.

He wasn't _alone_ anymore.

She shouldn't be _alive_.

He was oh so _terrified._

The doctor blinked as he felt the pulse. He then watched as she ran towards a shrine house and then vanished.

She even had her very own _TARDIS._

_Now this was pretty exciting._

* * *

__My first story! Now this is pretty _exciting_.

~Review!


	2. Target

The Lost Time Lord

**Target**

* * *

Busting into his TARDIS, he ran to the console and started twisting certain nobs and pushing buttons while glancing at his screen every so often. Grinning, he pushed the last button when he finally locked on to his target and grabbed onto the closest rail before he could be flung every where.

Even sexy was excited for this.

The rumbling of his ship had stopped and he stood straight, tugged his jacket, straightened his bow-tie, and strutted out of his blue box. He looked around and smiled, there was her TARDIS in all its glory.

500 years in the past.

* * *

So, I was asked what Doctor this story centered around, and I'm pretty sure this chapter should clarify it. I also want to apologize in advance if there are any misspellings and grammar errors. I'm using Wordpad, so I don't have the luxery of Microsoft Office. Also, for the rest of the story, I don't own any of the works of Inuyasha and Doctor Who.

~Review!


	3. Impossible

The Lost Time Lord

**Impossible**

* * *

Taking out his sonic screw driver, the Doctor waved it around the well and his eyes widened. This was _new_, this TARDIS was brand new. Well, new in the Time Lord sense. The TARDIS wasn't even a century old, which was extraordinary because it was still in its state of being born into something. But what confused him was that nothing like this could exist now, especially with it being this new. He knew this wasn't supposed to exist in this day and age, especially on Earth. It just wasn't possible.

He knew this because he had destroyed them all.

* * *

I updated! Now let us dance in celebration! No, not really. But I do have news. Starting June 14th I won't be updating for about a week or more. I'm going to finally see my fiance after months. The downside of him being in the military is that I don't have the luxury of seeing him every day, well in person, I can see him on Skype. And also, I've had a recent death in the family, but it's a good thing I suppose, he isn't in pain anymore. But I'll definitely try and upload more chapters tonight and the next few days!

~Review!


	4. Traveler

The Lost Time Lord

**Traveler**

* * *

Turning around in a twirl, the Doctor shrieked as an arrow flew past his face, barely missing him. "Wait, wait! I come in peace!"

"What are you doing around the well?" Fully looking at him and his state of dress, Kagome gasped and dropped her weapon. "How are you even _here_?!" Kagome ran towards the well and looked inside to see if anything else would be coming through along with the man that stood next to her.

Fixing his bowtie, he introduced himself, "I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor, and you're not the only one that can travel in time."

* * *

Soo~, I was asked to why I chose THIS Doctor. First of all, I just want to point out that there is absolutely nothing wrong with the 11th Doctor. Every single Doctor is fantastic. I agree with you the the 10th is more carefree but remember, he came to be because of the love he and Rose shared, that's why he's like that. I chose the 11th because he's witnessed_ so _much in his travels with losing everything that he cared for. He's perfect for this story because Kagome can _heal_ him, because that's what her character does. She heals people. I dislike it when people decide to choose one part of the Doctor over the other. They're still one being.

ANYWAYS, I hope everyone is enjoying my story, sorry for the long note.

~Review!


	5. Knowledge

The Lost Time Lord

**Knowledge**

* * *

"Not the only - what are you talking about?"

Kagome Higurashi was completely floored by this mans statement. She wasn't the only one that was able to travel in time? There were so many questions she wanted to ask him, but none would come out like she wanted them to. The shock of what was going on was just flooring her to where she was just a puddle of goo. "_Never a dull moment Kags,"_ She thought. Groaning, she looked up towards the sky and cursed what was out there to cause her so many problems.

"Miko," Just great. Just what she needed. The newest edition of her group finding out about her and her secret. Don't get her wrong, she was planning on telling him sooner or later but she just wasn't ready for him to find out right now. "Tell this Sesshoumaru what this man just said and what he is," Weighing her options, she just sat on the ground and pouted. This was going to be a long day, especially when her life really depended on it.

Then it hit her, "Wait a second, what do you mean 'what he is"," Kagome looked towards the stranger that just stood there acting innocently, which wasn't convincing if you asked her.

"He has two hearts, he is not human." Now that was something.

Really looking at the man, she felt him. His aura was so dark, so dark and old that it hurt her so much. What this man has gone through is so much more than what she had witnessed in her travels. The pain he must have went through. Opening her eyes she choked back a sob that threatened to spill from her lips.

"Oh," feeling the tears fall down her face, she quickly remembered where she was and who she was with and so she wiped away her tears. What was he and what has this man gone through that has made him suffer so much?

Clearing her throat, she leveled a stare with Sesshoumaru and told him her secret. "I planned on telling you. Not just this soon, it's not just something I can tell anyone Sesshoumaru," looking away from Sesshoumaru she gave her attention towards the man that called himself Doctor. " I'm from the future, or well 500 years in the future. I was dragged into the well by a demon after the full Shikon that was embedded into my side. That's what this man, the Doctor, meant by calling me a time traveler. I had thought I was the only one but looks like I was wrong about that assumption." Standing up and dusting off her clothes, she turned towards the man. "You probably would have found all that out sooner or later also. I trust that you won't go blabbing it off?"

Smiling the doctor slid his hand over his lips like a zipper and offered his secrecy.

Now, one thing was left bugging Kagome. The blue police box standing next to her well. "Uh, Doctor, if you don't mind me asking...what is a British police box doing here?"

"Ah, this Kagome dear, is my very own TARDIS. It's just like your well except much older! My chameleon circuit is broken, it was needed, but I actually like it like this. Gives it personality if I must say," Patting the side of his box affectionately, he grinned and turned towards a curious Kagome and a silent Sesshoumaru. "Would you like to have a look see?"

* * *

Guys! I gave you a longish chapter! I would like to apologize for my leave of absence for like the entire summer. Things got out of hand and I didn't have enough time to write. I feel so bad, gosh. But I'll make sure to give you guys a lot of chapters from here on out!

~Review!


End file.
